Monster vs Monster - A Pacific Rim One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: A fight between Gipsy Danger and a powerfull Kaiju. Who will win this fight? Find it out!


**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN PACIFIC RIM! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!  
**This One-Shot was a gift from mine for a nice friend i met on DA :D  
I so wanted to write something about Pacific Rim and here it is now :D

I chosed Otachi because she is my favorite Kaiju from this epic movie :)

I am still so sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes.  
For people who _DON'T_ know me: I have to learn english all by myself^^  
I admit that i had to get some help from my tranlator program, because this One-Shot was pretty hard to write in english.

I hope you will like it :D

* * *

**_Monster vs Monster_**

There they stood now!

Eye to eye!

No emotions went through their bodies, not even the mighty sound of thunder over their heads could elicit an emotion.

The rain beat down mercilessly on the metallic body of the mighty Jaeger.

The lightnings were reflected in its armor.

Inside this monstrous machine were two pilots.

Not a movement shot through their bodies as they fixed the Kaiju, which stood before them and glared angrily at them. It bared its massive fangs, spread its huge wings and let out a roar that sounded even through the huge city next to them.

Among them whipped waves against the feet of their Jaeger, but they couldn't feel it inside the machine.

Their full attention was directed only to the Kaiju before them.

"Are you ready?"

Mako looked to the side.

A smile appeared on her face and she nodded, gave him the silent okay that she was ready for the fight, because the Kaiju, who had the name Otachi, started to move into their direction now.

"Let's go...partner!"

Also on the lips of the young man, who was next to the petite woman, appeared a soft smile and he tensed under the heavy suit he wore.

Mako did the same and the Jaeger began to move.

First slowly and then faster and faster.

Otachi also ran faster.

The Kaiju roared bloodcurdling and she ran faster, burrowed the water beneath her feet.

Mako and Raleigh were shaken and they almost lost their balance, because the power with which the Kaiju had hit them was enormous.

There was no time to think!

Immediately two metal fists rose.

The first blow struck the Kaiju at the shoulder, which made it yell out loud in pain.

The second blow was the more powerful and hit it on the chin exactly what slung it a few feet away from them.

Both pilots moved again, didn't want the Kaiju to get up again.

But Otachi was quickly back on her feet and attacked the mighty robot with her tail.

When she saw how Gipsy Danger floundered, she took the chance and she immediately raised her powerful claws and slammed it down onto the robot!

The blows were enormous, her claws cut the armor like a knife cutting through butter and she tore cables out of the armor.

The two pilots inside the machine screamed, trying to get onto their feet again, but they failed because the Kaiju had pinned them and she continue to attack them with her claws.

"Come on Mako! The plasma cannon. NOW!"

The young Japanese woman did not hesitate, loaded the gun and shot.

The shot was a direct hit, because it struck directly into the chest of the Kaiju.

The pained cry of the beast let the blood freeze into the veins of the two pilots. Nevertheless, they tried as quickly as possible to get back onto their feet, never leaving eye contact to the Kaiju which was fighting for its life now.

Otachi roared and thrashed around, she still tried to attack them with her tail, but it was no use anymore. A last-ditch effort followed and she spread her mighty wings, but she had no strength to rise into the air. The sparkle disappeared from her eyes and her heart beat slower with each passing second.

Mako and Raleigh could see how the powerful monster fall to the ground and disappeared under the sea.

The two pilots waited, because the past had often proved to them that they could not even trust a Kaiju, when it seemed defeated.

But in this case it seemed to be clearly.

Raleigh looked at the young woman next to him with a wide smile on his face which she returned.

No one said a word, because they didn't need to, because they knew what each other was thinking...

"Come partner...let's go home..." it came from Raleigh and Mako nodded.

But before they could turn the machine in the other direction, they stopped when they heard a deafening roar and heavy footsteps shook the seabed, as another Kaiju approached.

It was like Otachi, but it was bigger and more powerful, and before the two pilots could register what was happening, the Kaiju rammed Gipsy Danger with the horns on top of his nose.

The robot was thrown several meters of it, but the Kaiju was not finished.

It followed them by rose into the air and took a nosedive in their direction.

Gipsy Danger was mercilessly pushed under water, as the strong forelegs of the beast dug into the chest armor of the robot. Huge fangs dug into the machine's shoulder and tore at it.

"No! MAKO!"

Inside the machine panic broke out, as water entered the machine.

The two pilots didn't need words to know that they were doomed if they did not immediately disappear. Gipsy Danger seemed lost, but their lives weren't!

Both separated the neural connection.

Raleigh took Mako's hand and ran as fast as he could.

There was still a rescue capsule.

This was their only hope to survive...

Just in time they arrived, as more water penetrated the inside of the Robot, as the Kaiju had torn out a part of the chest plate.

Bright blue eyes glared at the two of them.

The look was so full of anger, so full of hatred, that Mako and Raleigh could feel a shiver ran down their backs and without hesitation they pressed a button inside the rescue capsule, which threw them out of the mighty robot.

Just in time, because the Kaiju struck his claws into the remains of the machine and destroyed it completely.

When it was certain that the robot wouldn't stand up again, it stood up on his hind legs and let out a bloodcurdling roar, which united with the sound of thunder. It spread its wings to look even more powerful than it already was...

Then it turned around and went back to the place where Otachi had fallen.

He popped his head under water and pulled the motionless body Otachis out of the water and pulled it ashore, where he took it gently on the shore of a small beach.

Carefully he bent his head down and nudged Otachis snout.

She even opened her eyes, but the sparkle did not return in them.

A soft, almost mournful hum emerged from her throat and she tried to move, but she couldn't.

She gently rubbed her nose on his and whimpered softly.  
Then she closed her eyes forever...

The male Kaiju nudged her again, but there were no reactions coming from her.

A self-pitying whimper emerged from his throat as he realized that his partner would never get up again.

She was dead!

Killed by creatures smaller than a parasite and that stoked the fire of anger in his body.

His eyes began to sparkle with hatred, and again he stood up and roared out into the night.

And inwardly he swore one thing: He would find the humans who had taken his partner and they would pay for what they had done to him.

Even a Kaiju could feel the pain of loss...

**_END_**


End file.
